The Scrolls of New Orion
by Skullghost
Summary: lorebook (no real storyline) of my universe everything you need to know will be explained in the intro (1st chapter) its only 300 words ,so please take the time to read it. thanks :)
1. Chapter 1: intro

The Scrolls of New Orion

Intro

I have a very large universe in my head and it keeps on expanding. I feel the need to write some thigs down. It all started out with several tiny universes that I created based on experiences (movies that I have seen, games that I play etc.) but I can barely remember everything I thought of. Even of the one big universe I have now, I cant remember everything I thought of when it started out. But some things were here to stay. I'm here to talk about everything that comes to mind, every mechanic, every civilisation. every character... everything I have developed and will develop in the future will be in this 'book'. It will be kind of an encyclopaedia of the universe in my head.

I don't know if it will be interesting to read through all of it, but it might surprise you. If you knew me in person, you'd know that I have a whole thing thought out and some of my friends are all too eager to hear about new developments.

You might be thinking: why is this on ? Well: its fiction, and I'm a fan of the things I base my universe upon. My universe is unique and I'm proud to call it my own, but I keep in mind that some concepts are either deviations from concepts in movies or other videogames or even real life thigs.

A little shout out to MistaaMustache, a friend who has been following the development pretty much from the start. I will try to write this 'book' in a way that you can all follow what I'm saying.

! Keep in mind that this is not really a 'story' but more a lore book.

Thanks for reading through this section. If you're at all interested in what the inside of my mind looks like, please continue reading. i am writing a real story in this universe. The book is called 'The Way of the Predator'. its in the misc misc books section.

:)


	2. Chapter 2: The making of the universe

The making of the Universe.

Of course we both know that this universe was created in my mind as a result of everything I've seen and been through. But this chapter is about how the universe was created according to the lore.

There is one rule: The multiverse cannot be destroyed. Stated by the Oldest of the known gods, O'On. The multiverse is the collective of the unknown amount of universes. Between these universes there's a hollow space that seems to be infinite emptiness. This space is commonly known as the Hollow Dimension. To move from one universe to the other you usually have to travel through this empty space. One of these universes, known as 'The Shollow' is the universe that I'm referring to if I speak about 'my universe'. This universe contains a massive galaxy, namely New Orion.

The reason for the 'New' you shall read later. That is a significant part of the history of the galaxy.

This universe currently has one leading race, the Hydrans. Lizardmen with tremendous powers and unusually long lifespans (average 70 to 75 thousand years) they inherited from the former leading race, called 'The Saynen'. In the early years of space exploration for the Hydrans, hundreds of thousands of yours since the last contact with the Saynen (which was before their industrial revolution), they uncovered an ancient tablet made by the Saynen, billions of years old. This was a time where they Hydran home planet hadn't even fully formed yet. Through inscriptions on the back in old Saynen language they translated what they assumed to be the origin of the universe. It also contained a (half broken) picture of the 'Creator'. The creator was in fact of an old race called the 'Ancient'. They originate from another universe and one (our creator) had ascended to the level of God and created a new universe. This one. In old Saynen language his name was Zephara. 'Zeph' meaning Dragon and 'Ara' meaning 'one ' or 'first'. He also looked somewhat like the dragons we know today. Fun fact: the dragons are actually very far descendants of the first creatures created by Zephara.

The family tree goes as followed:

Zephara first had 3 sons: Basilisk, Behemoth and Leviathan. The three cot in a conflict and ended up being banished to three separate places. After the incident (which will be explained in another chapter) Zephara made a fourth son: Dragon. Dragon created many creatures: the three ancient death dragons: Acleonox, toxinox and Sepsinox, The Star Eaters (humongous space dragons that feed of stars) and the dragons we know today. The dragons were the only ones who were not immortal by design and that could procreate.

So Zephara made this universe in a long time. He had to 'write all the code' so you could say. Universes are made out of pillars that explain the rules and laws of physics in that universe. These pillars are invisible to regular people, but exist and can be broken. So be careful, because if they break, there's no telling what will happen. So after a long while of establishing every single law, every single mechanic and so on, he implemented the principle of time. Time is a useful and relatively easy to use tool to apply progress to your work. So when he did that, he basically pressed the 'start' button. When time began, so began the big bang, the shaping of the stars and galaxies and later on the planets, and in time: life. Once there were signs of intelligent life in his newly created universe, he went on and took a look. he travelled to his universe and started his work, aiding evolution, creating new powers by writing new lines of the pillars of the universe. There the ancient magics flowed forth. These ancient magics took an embodiment of a mythical creature called the 'Nova Dragon'. Zephara didn't stay for long tho, after the creation of the last Nova dragon he left the universe to pursue other goals. The Nove Dragons were deemed to be immortal, but have been slain several times. And their magic had been retrieved and passed on. One of witch was the Silver Nova Dragon. He was slain by the Saynen hero named Syridan. He claimed the power of the Nova dragon: The Silver Flame. His offspring also had this power. And so it went through the bloodlines of the Saynen until it was given to the Hydran race. During that time the Saynen conquered the galaxy (Orion) and renamed it to New Orion to mark an important event in hystory: the unification of the galaxy under one sovereign lord. After their empire had been formed, they looked for bigger goals. the Saynen would leave the universe for good, to travel to different universes in a hope to ascend to gods one day. The Silver Flame is a power only written on the pillars of this universe, which makes Iit nonexistend, therefor unusable in other universes. Thus they decided to make Hydrans the heir to their empire by giving them an edge over all other lifeforms.

Now The Hydrans are trying oi build up what the Saynen had left for them. The universe had split into countless factions once more and the Hydrans, as rightful heir to New Orion, are trying to reclaim and unify it as before.

So in short: Zephara created the universe, and later made the Nova dragons and then left. The Saynen killed one of them and claimed its power. They unified the galaxy and then decided to leave, and giving their poser to their chosen heir: the Hydrans, the current protagonist race in my universe.


End file.
